


by your side, until the end

by starberryteas



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Paranormal Investigators, they encounter scary ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: Paranormal investigators Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio encounter a poltergeist.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	by your side, until the end

**Author's Note:**

> paranormal investigators au  
> trigger warning for guns, ghosts, poltergeists, and some mentions of blood
> 
> kagehina vs ghost yes :)
> 
> for kagehina week 2020 day 5: supernatural

“This house is creepier than the last place we went to,” Hinata whispered as he opened the door to the house, the floor creaking as he stepped inside.

Kageyama hummed, peeking inside. “It looks like every single one we’ve been to, dumbass.”

Hinata shook his head as soon as Kageyama closed the door behind them. “I don't have a good feeling about this place. Maybe Tsukishima should’ve taken this job.”

Kageyama scowled. “We can handle this. We’ve done creepier. Don't overthink.”

Hinata rolled his eyes as Kageyama walked in front of him, walking deeper into the house. He followed closely behind Kageyama, staring at the back of his head.

It wasn't often that they’d get jobs like this. As paranormal investigators of Karasuno and Co., they normally went to abandoned factories and buildings, never houses.

Hinata remembered the first time he was paired with Kageyama, someone who was considered a prodigy among their group of investigators. Perhaps it was his skill, or his reflexes, or his personality and aggression, but Hinata didn't like him at first. Though, Hinata knew there was probably something hiding under all of that, the weight of being a good paranormal investigator.

They eventually got closer (advised by Sugawara and Sawamura, of course) and were an inseparable partnership, unable to go anywhere without the other.

He’d grown to like Kageyama, and would do anything to protect him from the paranormal.

He wondered if Kageyama would do the same, shaking his head to get the thought out of his head. This job probably wouldn't put their lives in danger.

But Hinata had a bad feeling about the house they were in, and was on edge as soon as they entered the living room.

“Do you have the temperature of the room?” Kageyama asked, turning around.

Hinata took out the device they had, frowning. “Thirteen degrees Celsius,” he answered. “I have a bad feeling about this, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama hummed, crossing his arms. “You know what happens when you overthink, dumbass.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “I don't think I’m overthinking! This place is creepy! Especially since the call we got to this place was scary!”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “If you say so. What are we expecting, anyway? Did the client say something?”

Hinata let out a small breath. “The only thing they said was that it gets really cold when the paranormal figure is close. No specific information or what room they’d be in.”

“Hm, that's suspicious,” Kageyama said. “Did Azumane-senpai meet up with the client to confirm?”

Hinata nodded. “Azumane-senpai told me not to expect anything but to expect everything at the same time.”

“What does that mean?”

Hinata shrugged. “Do you think  _ I _ know?”

Kageyama sighed. “Well, we’re just gonna have to see then. Don't leave my side.”

“Wasn't planning on leaving in the first place,” Hinata said. “I’m here. You know that.”

Kageyama hummed. “We’re partners, dumbass. I know that better than anyone.”

Hinata smiled, giving Kageyama a thumbs up. “Glad we established that. Wanna set up motion sensors?”

Kageyama nodded, opening his backpack. “I’ll set up the motion sensors, you go set up traps. We’re staying in this room and having them come to us. Don’t forget to reload your gun, too.”

“Yep!” Hinata exclaimed, pulling his gun out of his holster and checking if there were still bullets in them.

The bullets they used contained holy water, and some sort of metal Hinata forgot to ask Sawamura what it was. Hinata barely used the gun, leaving the hard work to Kageyama since he was more precise with aim, but Kageyama liked to be prepared. 

Hinata’s job was more of being fast enough to trap the paranormal figure so Kageyama could shoot it, whether it be a ghost or some sort of spirit. He was fast enough to avoid being attacked, so he could easily lead the figure to a trap of chains or a salt circle.

It was a system he and Kageyama had, one that always seemed to work if they stayed calm. 

Hinata lined the living room with chains, sprinkling salt in half-circles on the floor, trying not to get in Kageyama’s way as he set up motion sensors at the entrances of the room.

“Do we need anything else?” Hinata asked, digging through his backpack as he stood in the center of the room. 

Kageyama came up next to him, shaking his head. “I doubt it. As long as we’re prepared, we should be good.”

Hinata nodded, plopping onto the floor. “Now we play the waiting game!”

Kageyama sat down next to him, taking out his gun. “Yeah, now we wait. Did you bring curry buns?”

Hinata dug more through his backpack, pulling out a paper bag. “Of course, Kageyama-kun!”

He handed Kageyama the bag, who opened it and handed the first bun to Hinata. Hinata took the bun happily, watching as Kageyama took out one and stuffed it into his mouth. 

It was times like those were Hinata felt at peace. Normally, paranormal investigators just sat in silence while waiting for a supernatural figure to appear if they were confined to one place, Hinata remembered from his training at Yukigaoka. They were to stay silent, calm, and collected.

Hinata always found it hard to sit still, so when he and Kageyama had their first job at an abandoned factory, he suggested they bring meat buns. Kageyama told him it’d be easy to sneak in, so Hinata did it, and they ate in silence together as they waited.

It always made Hinata feel happy, eating by Kageyama’s side. He huddled up next to Kageyama, the temperature of the room dropping.

Kageyama grunted when Hinata dropped his head on his shoulder, munching on a curry bun. “Dumbass, what are you doing?” Kageyama whispered, taking a small bite from his curry bun.

“It’s cold,” Hinata hissed. “It’s probably coming, whatever is here.”

Kageyama nodded. “Check the temperature, idiot. You have the device.”

Hinata lifted his head from Kageyama’s shoulder, pulling out the device they used. “Ten degrees,” he muttered.

“Shit,” Kageyama cursed. “Any colder and we’d have a poltergeist.”

Hinata shuddered. He didn’t exactly like poltergeists, knowing many paranormal investigators had gotten injured or even died by the hands of one. He hadn’t dealt with any, no one in Karasuno had, so to say he was concerned was saying the least. He looked to Kageyama, who was scowling.

“Scared of a poltergeist,  _ Bakageyama?” _ Hinata asked, laying his head back on Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama tensed up slightly before melting into Hinata’s touch, as if it comforted him. “I’m not scared,” Kageyama admitted. “But there’s two of us. If it attacks one of us, we’re done for.”

Hinata shrugged. “If I get injured you can leave, you know. Get some help, call Sawamura-senpai or Ukai-san.”

Kageyama shook his head. “I’m not leaving you here alone. We’re facing that poltergeist together, whether you like it or not.”

Hinata hummed “But what if it isn’t a poltergeist?”

“At this point, I doubt it,” Kageyama whispered. “Check the temperature again.”

Hinata lifted his head up, taking out the device and pointed it to Kageyama, who’s eyes widened. “What is it?” Hinata asked, now fully alert. Shocked Kageyama wasn’t a Kageyama he saw everyday, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see that expression on Kageyama’s face. He didn’t like that it looked so painfully terrified.

“Seven degrees,” Kageyama huffed. “It’s a poltergeist, Hinata.”

Hinata nodded. “And it’s close, too. You think it’ll go down to zero if it gets closer to us?”

Kageyama stuffed the last of his curry bun into his mouth, shrugging. “I don’t know, but we can’t risk it getting too close. How close to being closed are the salt circles?”

“Half,” Hinata replied. He stood up quickly. “I’ll close them a little more.”

Kageyama nodded. “Tell me if the temperature gets any colder. I’ll have my gun ready.”

Hinata smiled. “Of course, dummy! We’ve been partners for so long, it hurts that you don’t trust me!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Who said I didn’t? I just want you to be careful. We’ve never dealt with a poltergeist before.”

Hinata grinned at Kageyama’s subtle concern, walking over to the salt circles and sprinkling a little more salt. He had set up four, one for each corner of the room, two of the circles next to each entrance. He made sure it was big enough to entrap a poltergeist, even if he didn’t really know how powerful they could be. 

The motion sensor right next to Hinata suddenly went off, Hinata immediately looking to Kageyama assuming he set it off. “Sorry, Kageyama!”

Kageyama grunted. “It’s fine. Just keep closing those circles a little more.”

Hinata nodded, sprinkling more salt around the circle. All of a sudden, he felt the temperature drop dramatically, almost dropping the bag of salt he was holding as a sudden chill passed his head. He put the bag down, taking out their temperature device. His eyes widened as he read the number, immediately turning to Kageyama, who was reading something.

He wasn’t the one that set off the motion censor. He wasn’t close enough to, it had to be the poltergeist.

“Kage—” He started, immediately feeling something hit his head as he turned around to call for his partner. He fell limp to the ground, watching Kageyama’s eyes widen as he went unconscious.

Kageyama immediately stood up as he heard his name, watching Hinata sink to the ground next to the salt circle, immediately on high alert. He rushed over to Hinata, taking the temperature device as he felt an air of coldness wash over him.

“Fuck,” Kageyama cursed. “Three degrees.”

He put the device down, putting a hand to Hinata’s face to feel his body temperature. He was a bit cold, Kageyama letting out a small sigh as he nudged Hinata. “Oi, dumbass,” he called, shaking Hinata lightly. “Wake up.”

Hinata didn’t stir, causing Kageyama to become a bit more concerned. “Hinata,” he called, shaking him a little more rapidly. “Hinata!”

Kageyama tensed up as he realized Hinata wouldn’t be waking up any time soon, clicking his tongue. He put an arm under Hinata, sitting him up against the wall. Hinata’s head lolled from side to side as Kageyama attempted to put him in a more comfortable position.

Kageyama pulled out his gun, leaning closer to Hinata’s face. He moved his bangs out of his face, kissing his forehead. 

“Sorry, Hinata,” Kageyama whispered as soon as he pulled away. “I’ll see you on the other side, stupid.”

Kageyama never faced a poltergeist before, but he knew his parents had, knew they risked their lives for his and his sister’s survival. If his parents who were partners couldn’t defeat a poltergeist, Kageyama wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it on his own.

He inhaled sharply, taking out his gun and put an arm protectively around Hinata. He wouldn’t let the poltergeist touch Hinata again, wouldn’t let him get hurt.

Kageyama watched as the motion sensors at the other entrance went crazy, scowling as he felt the presence get closer to him.

He aimed his gun at his backpack, seeing it move slightly, and fired. It seemed he hit something, the bullet lodged into a moving invisible force.

Kageyama grinned, finally able to locate the poltergeist. He aimed his gun again at the area where the bullet he previously fired was moving, shooting it once again. The bullet lodged into something again, two bullets now in an invisible force.

Kageyama frowned at how it still moved, aiming his gun at it once more as it moved towards his backpack. Before he could fire another bullet, the poltergeist pulled out one of Kageyama’s backup weapons: a knife with holy water, the only section without the water was the handle.

“Damnit,” Kageyama cursed, opting to move away from Hinata so the poltergeist wouldn’t harm him any further.

The poltergeist launched at Kageyama as he moved away from Hinata, the knife lunging straight at him. Kageyama dodged, the knife slicing off part of his pants. He felt himself hit the wall, landing on the floor.

He looked back to where the poltergeist once was, now on the opposite side of the room, his eyes settling on Hinata, who was safe. Kageyama sighed, closing his eyes before putting his gun back up and looking around for the poltergeist.

He paused, realizing the knife was at his neck.

“You’re smart,” Kageyama panted. “So smart.”

Kageyama spared one last glance at Hinata before closing his eyes, pointing his gun in front of him. He let out a shaky breath, feeling the knife’s sharp edge on his neck, knowing what was left for him.

“Get off of Kageyama, you jerk!”

Kageyama opened his eyes at the sound of the voice he’d come to love, letting himself lay beside the wall as Hinata fired a gunshot at the poltergeist.

He smiled, closing his eyes, and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Hinata fired two more rounds at the poltergeist that was holding a knife in front of Kageyama, watching as the knife lunged towards him. He dodged it, firing another bullet at it.

He woke up to his head bleeding, his body against the wall, his head heavy. He almost closed his eyes, feeling tired, until he saw Kageyama pinned to a wall, his knife around his own neck connected to something with two bullets stuck into it.

Then, the next thing Hinata knew, he was fighting a poltergeist that had tried to kill Kageyama. He watched as Kageyama rushed to his backpack, probably digging for holy water. Hinata smiled, it was his time to shine.

He fired more bullets as he dodged the knife even more, the poltergeist slicing off some of his clothing. He didn’t really mind, he always had other clothes, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to come out of the house looking like he went through a meat grinder. 

“Kageyama!” He yelled as soon as the poltergeist was able to pin Hinata to a wall, shoving the knife through Hinata’s clothes and onto the wall.

Kageyama appeared behind the poltergeist, opening the bottle of holy water and pouring it onto it, smoke coming from the poltergeist as it melted away.

The holy water ran out as soon as the poltergeist completely melted away, the bullets Kageyama and Hinata shot falling to the floor. Hinata took out the knife that was pinning him to the wall, handing it to Kageyama. Before Kageyama could say anything, Hinata pointed to his neck.

“You really were about to sacrifice yourself, you absolute idiot!” Hinata shouted.

Kageyama sighed. “I didn’t think I was going to survive.”

“Still!” Hinata exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. “You could’ve fought harder! I don’t know, Kageyama-kun, but you don’t just give up like that!”

Kageyama hummed, bringing his hand to Hinata’s hair, stained in blood. “You were unconscious. I didn’t think there was a chance.”

Hinata frowned, putting his hand on top of Kageyama’s. “Believe in yourself and me a little more.”

Kageyama scoffed. “I always believe in you. You’ve saved me many times.”

“Then believe in yourself, dummy,” Hinata said, smiling.

Kageyama hummed. “I’ll try. Are you okay?”

Hinata nodded. “Just a little tired, but I’m good! We successfully cleansed a poltergeist!”

“We’ll be able to brag to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi,” Kageyama muttered.

Hinata giggled, removing his hand from Kageyama’s to cup Kageyama’s face. “I’m proud of us! We did it!”

Kageyama gave Hinata a small grin. “Yeah, we did it.”

Hinata smiled back, continuously giggling as he and Kageyama separated to clean up the stuff they put around the living room.

“Do you want to take another house job after this?” Kageyama asked as they put all their items back into their backpacks.

Hinata shook his head. “No thank you, that was horrible! I think we should stick to abandoned buildings or warehouses. More spacious.”

“Glad you think the same way,” Kageyama muttered. “We should go to the hospital. I’ll call Ukai-san once we get there.”

Hinata tilted his head. “Why would we need to go to the hospital?”

Kageyama pointed to the left side of his head. “You’re bleeding, dumbass.”

Hinata hummed, feeling the blood on the side of his head. “Oops, I forgot about that.”

Kageyama clicked his tongue, walking closer to Hinata. “Let me carry you, dumbass. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Hinata scoffed, looking Kageyama over. “You do too! Don’t be rude,  _ Tobio.” _

“Don’t call me that,” Kageyama grunted. “Now let me carry you,  _ Shouyou.” _

Hinata rolled his eyes, letting Kageyama put his arms under his body and carry him and his backpack.

“Am I too heavy?” Hinata asked as they walked out the door of the house, Kageyama turning off the lights. 

“You’re really light,” Kageyama replied. “The backpacks are probably heavier than you. Maybe Nishinoya-senpai is heavier.”

Hinata stuck out his tongue. “Rude, Tobio. So rude.”

Kageyama, unable to control himself, grinned as they exited the house. “But you like it, Shou. Don’t lie to me.”

Hinata let himself rest against Kageyama’s body, smiling as he felt Kageyama’s warmth. “I love it, Tobi. I love being your partner.”

“You’re so weird when you have an injury,” Kageyama commented. “But I love being your partner, too. I wouldn’t have anyone else.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata chuckled. “You almost died today because I—”

“Shut up,” Kageyama hissed. “Rest, or something. I don’t know, just shut up.”

Hinata giggled. “Worried, Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You already know the answer to that, stupid.”

Hinata nodded, letting his head rest on Kageyama’s shoulder. “You’re right.”

Kageyama hailed a taxi, Hinata still wrapped in his arms. And if Hinata was honest, he wouldn’t live his life as a paranormal investigator any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! i hope u enjoyed !!
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
